Who Are You/Transcript
This is the transcript for the episode Who Are You. *(Episode starts with a short exterior shot of Corey's house, then cuts to inside the garage where Kin elevates up to the stage and Kon and Laney watch in amazement) *Kon: Wooaaaaahhhh... *(Screen shows pair of shoes Kin is currently wearing with heroic music playing in the background) *Kon: Explain them already, I can't stand it anymore! *Kin: Oh these? My shoe-niversities? *Kon: Shoe-niversities? *Kin: I got the idea when I heard someone talk about walking a mile in another man's shoes. *Kon: That's so far! They must really stink. *(Kon takes pair of shoes and sniff inside) *Kon: Smoooothh. *Kin: They teach you while you walk! *Laney: That's as ridiculous as whatever Corey's about to burst in and say. *(Garage door opens) *Corey: Guys! I booked us a gig at Bean Barney's new coffee house! *Laney: I don't know about coffee shops. They're full of hipsters. *Corey: What's a hipster? *(Laney snaps fingers and blueprint appears in the background) *Laney: Dead rolling eyes, silly t-shirts, tight pants, and they never like anything. So lame. *(She rolls her eyes) *Corey: Hmm... It's like I've seen that harsh judging eye roll somewhere before. *Kin: You're wrong about one thing, Laney. Hipsters never like anything unless it's obscure. *Kon: Like the barely known rock god Dark-Rim Glassius? *Kin and Kon: Rock lore time! *(Visual shows on screen while Kin and Kon story tell) *Kin (offscreen): Dark-rim Glassius was quiet, strange, and despite claims that he was "artsy", he was just not good at all. *Kon: But no one had ever heard of him. So for some unknown reason, ancient hipsters worshipped him, and he made them feel cool. *Kin: Hipsters only like music that no one's ever heard of. *(Corey interrupts the visual) *Corey: This is perfect! No one's ever heard of us! *(Screen slides to the side and Kate and Allie squeal) *(Corey shuts the garage door closed) *Corey: Ever! Let's go out the back. *(Wicked cool transition with door sliding to the middle of screen and opening) *(Grojband are now at Bean Barney's coffee shop) *Bean Barney: I don't know about these hipster kids, Corey. They don't like nothing! Not even s'mores! *(Screen cuts over to a hipster looking at a s'more) *Hipster: Ugh. That s'more is trying soo hard to look tasty. *Bean Barney (offscreen): And they've driven a dozen bands offstage, just by rolling their eyes! *Corey: Grojband can handle a few eye rolls. *Bean Barney: Don't be so sure, Corey. Once those hipster eyes roll at you, you feel worthless. *Corey: They're just looking for something they've never heard of. And no one's ever heard of Grojband! *(Door rings open) *Laney: Except her. *(Trina walks in with Mina) *Trina: Why aren't these people automatically fawning over over me? I've been here for at least five seconds! *Mina: Uh, try re-flipping your hair, Trina? *(Trina flips her hair and then holds up a peace sign) *Trina: Too cute! *(Screen shatters and nearby hipster sips their coffee) *Hipster: Lame. *Trina: Grr! I'll bleat by deets. "Totes up in the bean barn." *(A single phone bleats) *Trina: What?! None of them follow me on Bleater? *Mina: Uh, one of us does. *(Screen goes back to Grojband) *Corey: Perfect. Trina's here and already frazzled. We'll have lyrics in no time! *(Screen cuts back to Barney on stage) *Barney: Sorry to interrupt your, uh, blinking. But I'd like to introduce tonight's act. Grojband *(Grojband appears on stage making a cool pose which hipsters find lame) *Barney: Wow that's the most excited I ever seem e'm! *(Screen goes to Trina who's angrily standing next to the blonde hipster) *Hipster: I've never heard of these guys. They must be awesome. *Trina: They'r so hilariously un-awesome! It's not even funny. *Hipster: So you've heard of them? *Trina: Totes. *Hipster: These guys are so overplayed. *(Trina smirks evilly as the hipster walks away) *(Corey is now seen on the stage shouting into his microphone) *Corey: Hey everybody, hope you'll be ready to rock later tonight because we're-! *(hipsters start getting bored and annoyed making Grojband exit the coffee house in fear) *Corey: I feel so worthless! *(Screen cuts to Kin patting Kon's back) *Kon: For the first time ever... I don't feel completely awesome! *Laney: Hipsters! I hate and fear them at the same time! *Corey: That's it! No one shoes us away from a gig! Hmm shoes eh? *(Lightbulb appears over Corey's head) *Corey: That gives me an idea! Wait here gang! *(Lsightbulb falls to the ground and the glas shattered) *Laney: I'm not cleaning that *(Hipster clock mustache wipe Transition!) *(Corey is seen in the garage wearing the Shoe-Neversatpies) *Corey: If I kinda overheard what I think I kinda overheard, these shoes teach you while you walk. So walking backwards must make you forget! *( Corey get's off the stage) *Corey: If those hipsters want obscure then they're gonna get it. Grojband will be the first band that's never even heard of itself! *(Corey walks backwards and his eyes turn blue) *Corey: What was I saying? Meh! *(Screen cuts back to Trina talking to a hipster) *Trina: My brother's uber lame. Last time he was all like: This thing is cool! Lame! Am I right? *(hipster takes off his earplugs giving Trina an annoyed look) *Hipster: Sorry. Were you talking at me? *(Grojband is seen on stage again. Corey appears without his hat and with thick rimmed glasses) *Laney: Finally! We gotta go over out set-list. What do you wanna play? *Corey: I dunno how to play. *(Laney grabs onto Corey screaming in his face) *Laney: Well remember quick or we gonna lose our gig! *Corey: Meh. Who cares? *(Hipsters are shown to be shocked by this. One spits his coffer all over Trina) *Hipster: He doesn't know any songs? Or care about music? This band is the greatest band of all times. *(Hipsters start clapping and screen goes back to Grojband and Barney) *Barney: Wow this crowd is on fire! *(Corey walks away) *Corey: Meh! *Laney: Okay... what happened to Core?! *Kin: It could only be one thing... *(the shoe-neversaties are seen on the garage floor. Laney and the twins are looking at it) *Kin: The Shoe-Neversaties! *Kon: But if he wore them wouldn't he be, like, super smart and mo extra songs? *Kin: Not if he walked... BACKWARDS! *(Kon and Laney cover their noses in disgust) *Kon: He must have walked a bazillion miles to built up this kinda stink! *Kin: Hmm. He doesn't know anything. So he probably doesn't care about anything either! *Laney: He's the perfect hipster! *(Laney gets a bleat) *Laney: Corey just checked in at the zoo and bleated: "Bears. Meh" Quick we gotta find him before he does something else annoyingly blosey! *(Mina is shown in Trina's room pacing around while Trina lies on her bed) *Mina: Maybe the hipsters don't like you because you're putting too much effort into trying so hard? *Trina: So I gotta stop putting so much effort into trying so hard? That's gonna take a while...) *(Corey is now seen in the blue bear's cage while hipsters watch him with bored expressions) *Corey: I dunno why that's so cool. *(Bear roars at Corey but he walks away) *Corey: Meh. *(Bear is seen putting on dark rimmed glasses on) *(Laney and the brothers appear at the zoo) *Laney: Ey kid. What's going on? *Hipster kid: That bear was trying SO hard so be a bear. We get it! You roar! *Bear: Meh *Laney: A pathetic bear? Bored crowd? This reeks of Hipster-Corey! *(Laney gets another bleat) *Laney: Corey says "Skydiving. Whateverrrr" *(Corey is seen falling from the sky next to a man) *Man: Yeah I finally come over my fear of heights! *Corey: Meh *(Corey falls deeper and the man tears up) *(Screen cuts to a sky with double rainbows while some one films them) *Man: Oh wow! A double rainbow! *(Corey passes and shrugs) *Corey: Meh. *Man: He's right! You should've been a triple rainbow! *(Screen goes to the fitness studio showing a man who's working out) *Man: I am really strong! *Corey:Meh! *Man: I never thought of it like that before... *(Screen shows the rest of Grojband in the Cornfield) *Laney: It's another bleat from Corey. "Parasailing while strapped to a bear. Onto UFO Lame!" *(Corey and the bear land on G'ORB's UFO) *Corey/Bear: Meh *Laney: If we gonna play our gig tonight at the Bean Barn we need Corey to snap out of it *Kin: He needs to walk forward in my shoe-niversaties! *Kon: That's it! We'll never be a centric show store with a name like "Shoe-Neversatie!" *(Screen shows Corey walking on a treadmill in Kin's invented shoes in the Fitness studio) *Kon: Oh look Kin! Our ed-shoe-cations are glowing! *(A muscular hipster passes by) *Hipster: Seems like he's walkin' a lot, but goin' nowhere's *Laney: Argh! Doesn't anyone care about anything anymore?! *Corey: I know. It's sad. *Laney: It is? The shoes must be working! You're teaching Corey to care! *Kon: We gotta speed his recovery up! *(Kon gave the treadmill more speed) *Kin: It might be too much too fast *Kon: Yeah and it might not be! *(Kon gave it full speed causing Corey to explode mentally) *Laney: He's gonna blow! *(Laney and the brothers are now seen bubble-wrapped by Corey. He put his hat back on) *Corey: Most accidents happen while walking. It's a long walk to the gig so I'll mail you there. With damage insurance- *(Corey hugs Kon tenderly) *Corey: I just care so much about you guys! *(Corey let's go and wraps his arms around Kin and Laney squeezing them in his sides) *Corey: And my sister! She just wants to be liked. *Laney: Quick! Turn him back into a jerk! *(Trina and Mina are seen with a hipster diagram) *Trina: I totally see it and junk. It’s the perfect way to pretend I don’t care about being popular with the hipsters, to make me popular with the hipsters! *(Trina takes Mina’s glasses) *Trina: Yoink! *Mina: It’s bulletproof Trinna. I can’t wait to see it in action! *(Wicked Cool Transition with Trina with glasses while vocalists say ‘Pretening to be cool is cool!’) *(Trina and Mina are now at the Bean Barn.) *Mina: Remember, you don’t like anything. Stay focused *Trina: Meh. *Hipster: I know, right? *(Trina gives Mina a thumb-up) *(Bean Barney is seen with a box) *Bean Barney: I don’t remember ordering no package that weighs as much as a band. *Laney: Let us out! *(Bean Barney opens the crate with Laney, Kin and Kon inside all with bubble wraps on them) *Bean Barney: (Gasp) Where’s Corey? Your supposed to go on any minute! *Corey: (off-screen) Thanks for doing this Nick. *(Corey comes on-screen with Nick) *Corey: Trina’s trying so hard to fit in here, but I know seeing you would really put a smile on her face! *Trina: Nick here? Can‘t smile. The hipsters might see me. *(Trina is shown trying not to smile) Category:Transcripts Category:Incomplete transcripts